McAfee Westbrook
McAfee Westbrook is one of the main characters in The Politician. She is portrayed by Laura Dreyfuss. Early Life McAfee grew up in Santa Barbara, California. Personality McAfee is a fast-talking, stern and blunt person, she likes to face the facts and give it at it is. She is very smart and a quick thinker and worker. Through the Season Season 1 She was first seen at the assembly in the Pilot, encouraging Payton during his campaign speech. She is one of his right-hand campaign managers, alongside James. She is a loyal partner and friend to the whole team, including Payton, James and Alice. She was formally in a relationship with Skye until she dumped her after McAfee accused her of attempting to murder Payton. She later graduates from Columbia and attempts to intern as a campaign staffer for Senator Standish but disagrees with their ways. She instead reconnects with her old high school friends to start a new campaign running against the Senator. Relationships Skye McAfee and Skye were briefly in a relationship before Skye dumped her for accusing her of murdering Payton. When Skye tried to rekindle their relationship after becoming president, McAfee goes behind her back and reports her to the police for attempting to murder Payton. Payton Payton and McAfee are both work partners but also really good friends. The did have some conflict in high school after McAfee generously gifts Payton with a cupcake that she and Skye made, not knowing that Skye had tainted the icing. Payton fell ill and blamed it on McAfee accusing her of poisoning him. She later approaches Payton at his rehearsal of the school play admitting her love affair with Skye. Payton grows furious and disbands their relationship. After graduation, they were in very different places in their life. When McAfee turns up to Payton and James' dorm room to propose a campaign against Senator Standish. They rekindle their once-broken relationship and are now very good friends and a campaign team once more. James James and McAfee are almost inseparable when it comes to the election, they work well together as campaign managers, but the are good friends and they support each other. Physical Appearance McAfee is always seen to be dressed very formal, usually, in pantsuits and blazers, this could also be paired with a very statement-making pair of sunglasses. Her light brown hair, blonde at the ends, is always down, touseled, and her makeup is light and natural. She has fair skin and light green eyes. She is sometimes seen as very stern, especially when it comes to the election but she will flash a kind, genuine smile when it comes to the people she loves. Appearances Season 1 * Pilot * The Harrington Commode * October Surprise * Gone Girl * The Voter * The Assassination of Payton Hobart: Part 1 * The Assassination of Payton Hobart: Part 2 * Vienna Season 2 Quotes Trivia *She graduated from Columbia with a double major in PoliSci and Statistics **She did it in 3 years. She says it sucks because she slept 4 hours a night, had no friends and never went out. * She doesn't know her way around a girls body according to Skye. Gallery advisors.png Pilot.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters